Apollo Olympian of the Sun
Apollo is the 1st son of Zeus with Leto. His older twin sister is Artemis, Unlike Artemis, he was the god of the sun. He is also the a god of music, playing a golden lyre. The Archer, far shooting with a golden bow. The god of healing who taught man medicine. The god of light. The god of truth, who can not speak a lie. Both Apollo and Artemis have the power over plague. One of Apollo's more important daily tasks is to harness his chariot with four horses an drive the Sun across the sky after Helious retreated with the sun it's self leavening a need for someone to fill Apollo as the god of light assumed the duty. He is famous for his oracle at Delphi. Birth When Apollo's mother, Leto, was in labor with him and his twin sister Artemis, she was looking for a place to give birth but Hera had made all land shun her so she was unable to find a place to give birth. Hera was very sour towards her because Zeus was their father and Hera disliked that Zeus kept having children with others and that Leto would produce Zeus his 1st son, But Poseidon took pity on Leto and showed her an island that was actually her sisters domain not attached to the sea floor so it technically was not considered land. So Leto traveled here and that is where she gave birth. The little floating island called Delos. God of Prophecy Since Apollo was the god of prophecy he decided that he needed a place where mortals could come and ask questions to him and he would use his gift of prophecy to answer them. He found a perfect place called Pytho. The only bad part was that a terrible, giant snake called Python was living there and was terrorizing all the other living creatures there. So he killed the snake and renamed the place Delphi. He created his temple and the oracles spoke to the mortals prophecies in which Apollo would give to them to give to mortals. Trouble with his Nephew Eros Eros was a very mischievous god and liked to cause all sorts of trouble. So one day he shot Apollo with a golden arrow to make him fall in love with a beautiful nymph named Daphne. But Eros shot Daphne with a lead arrow making her feel hatred for Apollo. Apollo ran after her and she ran away. Daphne was frightened so she called to her father, a minor sea god, and he transformed her into a laurel tree. So Apollo, saddened by her running away from him, took some of the leaves and made a laurel wreath so that she would always be close to him. Starting when he saw Eros playing with his bow, and he insulted him, telling him to "play with his own little bows and arrows" because he had slain a mighty serpent with his bow. Eros was offended, and decided to play a trick on him, and that is why he caused the trouble with Daphne. Music Contest There was once a satyr named Marsyas. He was a wonderful pan pipe player and all the forests came to listen to him play the pipes. One day Marsyas said that he was a better musician that the god of music himself...Apollo! This angered Apollo and so Apollo challenged Marsyas to a music competition. The winner could do anything they want to the loser. Marsyas played his pipes and he was wonderful but when Apollo played the lyre...he was better. So Apollo won and because Marsyas had dared to even say that he was even close to being as good at him, he skinned him alive and hung him from a tree. Niobe's Jealousy There was once a mortal named Niobe who was angry at the popularity Leto had because she had twins but Niobe given birth to 14 children. Niobe started telling people that she was more important than Leto. Then Apollo and Artemis, who were very protective of their mother, came down to earth and shot every single one of her children with their bow and arrows. Niobe started sobbing and kept on and on. So Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a rock Agamemnon's Mistake There was once an old man who was a priest of Apollo. The old man respected Apollo and didn't ever disrespect him. But one day the Greek hero Agamemnon insulted the old man and he was angry. So the old man prayed to Apollo to get revenge on the man for the insult. And Apollo, grateful for the man's service as a priest, went to the Greek camp for nine days and shot poisoned arrows at the men and all their animals, spreading a plague on the Greeks in the Trojan War. The Erymanthian Boar Once, a son of Apollo, Erymanthos, saw the goddess of love and beauty Aphrodite bathing, and Aphrodite was so outraged she blinded the poor demigod. When Apollo heard this, he created the Erymanthian Boar and ordered it to kill Adonis, one of Aphrodite's favorite mortals. For Heracles' fourth labor, he was to capture the mighty beast and bring it to Eurystheus alive. He did so by luring the Boar into thick snow, then snaring it in a net while it struggled to free itself. Sphere of Control Apollo is a principle god of the Sun, also music, medicine, healing, truth, prophecy, plague, poetry, education, archery, and the protection of the young. He is sometimes shown with a golden bow and arrow, as he is the god of archery. He also has the power over plague, along with his twin sister, Artemis. Attributes Bow and Arrows Lyre Oracle Relationships Parents: Zeus and Leto Children: Asclepius Orpheus Aristaeus Troilus Hymen Cyrene Abilities Apollo is known to be Zeus's most powerful son, since Zeus trusted Apollo with more significant powers than any other of his children. Therefore, Apollo is an extremely powerful god, surpassed only by the Big Three, Hestia, Demeter and Hera. Apollo also has other magical abilities including the ability to rapidly heal the injuries of other living beings. As the god of the sun he has the ability to radiate great heat and light at will which are comparable to the levels of a small sun. As a prophetic god, he can mentally foresee events in alternate futures and predict outcomes with a certain amount of accuracy. It was through his precognitive powers that he delivered prophecies to his Oracle at Delphi. Apollo can shape-change into other forms including those of persons and animals as well as travel between dimensions such as from Olympus to Earth. He can also cast spells that enable him to send disastrous plagues, inflict curses, or bestow certain powers on others as he did to the Trojan princess Cassandra. Apollo is a master harp player and archer and in his arsenal carries mystical arrows, some of which possess flaming auras at the tip that radiate solar heat and flame. Archery: As the god of archery, he excels in archery as well as other target-shooting-based activities, such as basketball. Musical Ability: As the god of music, Apollo is an expert musician, and can play any musical instrument. Photokinesis: As the god of light, Apollo has absolute control over it. Pyrokinesis: As the god of the sun, Apollo has absolute control over the flames of his Sun Chariot. Vitakinesis: As the god of healing and medicine, Apollo can manipulate and modify a person's anatomy. He can instantly heal almost any wounds. Prophecy: As the god of prophecy, Apollo is able to see events in the future. However, he is unable to tell anyone future events as then the information would become meaningless. This is a dangerous ability, Divine Wisdom: Apollo is the god of intellect and is intelligent, although only Athena and Zeus may surpass him. Disease Manipulation: If angered, Apollo can cause several diseases, mainly plague. During the Trojan War, when Agamemnon offended him, Apollo infected the latter's army with plague. Apollo is also the god of truth and was known to never tell a lie. A great warrior of Olympus